User blog:GuitarBoy*07/Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 3
Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 3: Secret Revealed The two arrived at the garage holding hands seeing Kin and Kon on the couch. "Oh, hey guys," said Corey. "Corey." Kin said. "Laney." Kon said. "How long have you been standing here?" asked Laney. "Since the last chapter," said Kon. "What's up?" they asked in unison. "Where were use two?" Kin said. "Um..." said Corey. "Um I didn't feel well so Core took me outside for me to get freshair." Laney lied. "Yeah," said Corey, "Just taking care of our bandmate" "Are you sure you wern't making out." Kin smirked. "No," said Corey and Laney. "Oh really then how come I can see grease on both of your hands in one hanf." Kin looked at their hands. "Grease?" asked Corey. "Yh its obvious that you and Laney was holding hands because your were eating grilled cheese sandwich and there's grease on one of her hands." Kin explained. "Um..." said Laney. "Well were waiting." Kin said. What should we tell them?" asked Corey" Lets just tell them were dating." She whispered to him, "I don't care if they kick us out the band as long as I'm with you." Ok," said Corey, "Guys, you probably didn't expect this... but Laney and I are... dating." "WHAT!" They said with their jaws down. "Yeah..." said Laney. "Wicked!" Kin and Kon said high fiving each other. "Wait," said Corey, "You're not mad?". "Nope, I mean we was when use guys fake dated because you left us out." Kin explained. "And plus we've been shipping use guys for like forever, ever since the end of the series! Use guys are adorbs!" Kon added. "Cool," said Corey and Laney in unison. "So what do we do now?" Laney said "I guess they're ok with it," said Corey. "Yeah, you know maybe we can have a second kiss?" Laney blushed. Sure," said Corey as she turned towards her. The slowly leaned in and their lips met with love hearts in the background. "Maybe we should go," said Kin. "Wooooooooooow," said Corey. "I know it was amazing." Laney sighed dreamily.. "Yeah," said Corey, "This was actually our 3rd kiss. Remember the time we kissed when the cotton candy fell down?" "Oh yeah but what was our first?" Laney asked curiously. "That kiss was our first," said Corey, "Truthfully I really enjoyed it". "Yh me too, I wish we didn't have to be separate from each other at night." Her smile formed into a frown. "Yeah," said Corey, "Me too" he held her hand. "But you know we can text each other in the night, right?" Corey asked the redhead still holding her hand. "Yeah," said Laney smiling. "Well it's almost 7:00pm I need to go." Laney said looking at her watch. "Okay one kiss before you leave?" Corey asked. "Ok," said Laney kissing him, "Bye cutie." "Bye cutie pie." He said back. He got out his guitar and started jamming to "Pride and Joy" by Stevie Ray Vaughan. Category:Blog posts